


SERIES FAQ

by blueworm



Series: polished one shots [2]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/blueworm
Summary: ANOTHER FAQ???????????????
Series: polished one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119746
Kudos: 1





	SERIES FAQ

what is this?

the shart au bonus chapter split, extended, and polished. the tags will also be separated

will there be other one shots?

maybe.

are you taking requests?

idk. i am currently taking requests from my betas rn.

is lump gonna come back by throwing some requests here?

nope. lump is never coming back to ao3. well, never gonna write things that aren't for select readers.

why did lump hand over the shart fic and entire account?

they realized what they did. the shart fic haunted them.

why did you turn everything into smut?

lol smut go brr

crack when?

idk


End file.
